


Forever - Zekaela One Shot

by spade_the_heretic



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spade_the_heretic/pseuds/spade_the_heretic
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Forever - Zekaela One Shot

**"What else? Blankets?"**

**"Check."**

**"Marshmallows?"**

**"All here."**

**"And Pork Rinds?"**

Zeke smiled from ear to ear as he raised the bag of Pork Rinds he bought the last time he went to the grocery store. If he will forget anything, it's definitely not his beloved Pork Rinds.

Mick also smiled as she closed the trunk of the car and the two of them went in, as usual, she's by the driver's seat. Zeke's license isn't yet processed so even if he badly wants to drive his wife to her workplace every morning, he can't. But he's lucky that she does it. She does everything without questions, without getting tired. What is he even thinking? It's just driving, but he's feeling emotional about it.

They're headed upstate, where they first met. The forecast said there will be clear skies tonight and a blue moon with it. If he can remember all the previous Valentine's days he had, he remembers blizzards. But now, on his second celebration with the woman of his dreams, it's a full, blue moon. 

He doesn't ask questions. Damn, can he even? If he can, then where? To whom? Who's responsible for this time travel slash psychic ability shenanigans they're having now? What's the reason for it? Why is it him out of all the people in this world?

Staring at Michaela, he can't help but smile. He's really the lucky one. All of his days playing in the arcade aren't enough evidence to prove his luck now. He's got more than a loving partner now, because he's got a family. Nieces and a nephew that loves him like they knee him all their life. In-laws that treat him more than he ever deserves. Friends and colleagues that are ready to put their life on the line if it meant saving or helping him.

He could not ask for more.

The sunset skies are turning darker by the minute. He and Mick spent the day in the house, being lazy and everything. Since it's Valentine's day, of course he wanted to do the best for his wife. But "the best" for her isn't about gifts. It isn't about big gestures that will blow her off her feet. Hence, it's about time. It always has been. He survived the death date, and since then he hasn't been able to experience any callings. But their lives are full of uncertainty that they don't even know when it will stop or will it ever. He's alive now, but what if it's just another trick? What if they're already believing that living after the death date is possible and suddenly, it's gonna be taken away? 

Besides his love for her, he's not sure of anything else in this cruel world.

In the middle of thinking so deeply, he didn't know that Michaela is admiring him, inches away. The road upstate is clean. If they bump onto anything, it would just be dirt and not a person. So while she still can steer without having to look forward, she chose to focus on the ethereal beauty of her man. The light colour of Zeke's hair turned golden by the setting sun's light. In fact, everything about him is golden and pure. The way his eyes blinked reminded her of the days she would only dream of having a husband that looks like superman. Sure, her ex's can fit the criteria. But having a man that survived death twice just for her? She will put her bet on Zeke if he was to compete with Superman. 

Silently, her hand hit the play button of the audio player. That was when Zeke's attention went from the blank wind to her. He looked at her hand which chose what song to play, and Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks started playing.

He smiled. He knows this song. It's not a hit, but if you have a peculiar taste in romantic tunes, you'll know this. It might sound cheesy, and awkward considering that the man is the one who should be driving and singing this to his girl but it's the other way around for the two of them.

 **"** _**I've got all that I need, right here in the passenger seat.** _

_And I can't keep my eyes on the road, knowing that he's inches from me,"_ sang Michaela, altering the lyrics from "she" to "he". Zeke smiled.

 **"I should be the one singing to you,"** he says.

 **"I'm the one in the driver's seat,"** Mick winks. That signature wink she always had when she's being sarcastic or just trying to crack a joke. Her smile together with one of her eyes disappearing in a thin line will never not be beautiful.

Zeke snatched her right hand from the gear shift and intertwined in with his left hand. The two of them looked at those hands with such adoration in their eyes.

 **"I never imagined that you'll be able to hold my hand without the frostbite in yours,"** Mick wasn't looking at him. They're nearing to the site and she needed to make a left turn that's why she had to look straight at the road. However, she's letting him know that she's attending to him by squeezing his hand tight. 

**"I never thought of us going back to the same place where we first met, because I thought you'd not be there anymore."** She adds, sounding breathy. There's a lump in her throat that she swallowed to continue speaking.

 **"I thought I was so prepared of the end, Zeke. I thought that everything will be okay once you succumb to** **the cold because we got to spend the last of our seconds together. I thought I could watch you close your eyes and kiss you one last time in a perfect place where there is no darkness and bad things. I was naive to think that I could continue without you, but when I saw you drop unconscious in that lake, I didn't know what to do."** Her voice started to shake, and a few tears worked their way down her cheeks. If she had been looking at him while saying those words, she would've cried more. But Zeke shifted his position to get closer to her and wipe the tears from her cheeks using his thumb.

 **"Hey... happy time together, remember? Don't cry..."** he shushed her, smiling because that's what he's supposed to do. He should be happy to make her happy.

 **"I know... I'm just happy,"** Mick replied, looking at him, finally, as she stopped the car. **"I'm not crying because of the times I almost lost you. Or every hardship I've been through. I'm crying because I got past them, and you're here. My family is complete. That's all that matters now."**

He smiled at that. Although he wants to reply, they're in front of the tracks now. A few more minutes until the skies become completely black and the blue moon shows up.

He carried their tent, the blankets, basically everything heavier that the others, and she let Michaela carry the rest. However, as they went up and the road becomes more rocky and sloped, she gave him a hand. Sometimes, they would exchange their baggage and continue walking up. What they're doing now... is the essence of their marriage. The content of their vows. The promise of sharing their sorrows and happiness, being their for each other in better or worse days, and just... loving each other until the sun doesn't shine anymore.

 **"Tired?"** Mick asked when they're approaching the cave where Zeke was a few years ago. He smiled and continued walking even though he's catching his breath.

 **"Never."** He replied.

Michaela giggled and then reached for his hand. Together, they reached the place where the crowns of the trees made way for them to see the skies where stars are shining, waiting for the moon to rise upon them all. The couple stopped for a moment to appreciate the surroundings. A few blocks of snow were there, around the roots of the trees but the place where they are planning to set their tent up is surprisingly dry. It's as if the universe finally conspired for them two. 

Actually, today, nothing bothered them. No callings or visions or whatever, just a few texts from Jared worrying about Drea's cramps and that's all. For them two, it's actually a good thing. Since Jared came back from his Japan trip with Drea, they've been growing closer and the guy is actually venting out on him. Zeke himself thought that because he lived, Jared will continue on hating him because he took back his chance of getting Michaela again, but since he awoke from his death, everything just got better.

 **"I guess Mr. Moon is waiting for us."** Mick broke the silence and put her backpack down, started unpacking. She looked at Zeke. **"I'll set up the tent and you with the fire?"**

He nodded in response and started the task. It would be nice if they set up the tent inside the cave but he gets a little claustrophobic in there. And they can't see the moon from there. 

He picked up twigs and everything that can be burned then set a fire up in front of a big log that looked like a chair. Their tent is beside that log itself. The fire he made was supposed to be the only thing that's lighting the place aside from little flashes of light from the stars but he noticed a blue glow on the snow that covered the ground. 

He turned around. Half of the giant-looking moon is already saying hi. He called Michaela. 

**"Wifey, look!"** He pointed to the skies. Mick went out of the tent, almost bumping her head. The amusement was evident on her face. 

It's slowly getting up and getting whole. Since they're on a higher place, the moon appeared to be larger than when they're on the plain. To complete the celebration, she got the marshmallows from their snack stash and mixed some cocoa powder mix in hot water, dropped a few mini mallows there and gave one to her husband.

Zeke stuck some bigger marshmallows in skewers and gave on to her wife. They sat on the log together, looking up at the ascending moon and holding hands. Mick slowly leaned her head on Zeke's shoulder, just in time when the blue moon reached its apex.

He looked at his wife, lovingly. The blue in her eyes were the sole reflection of the moon. The yellow hue of the fire glowed through each strand of blonde hair. She's as mysterious as the moon but anyone that gets to know her light accepts the warmth of the sun. And that's what keeps him living.

 **"Mick?"** He whispered. While looking up, Mick hummed in an inquiring tune. 

He gasped, trying to find the words. But Zeke found another thing that didn't change at all. It's the way she takes his breath away. He's also bad with words but if doesn't say this now, he doesn't know if he will ever be able to discuss this with her.

 **"I love you..."** he starts, shakily. Michaela giggled and looked down on her marshmallow while replying to him.

**"I love you too."**

**"Michaela, I want to let you know that..."** he paused, licking his lips and breathing one more time. **"...in this world where i cannot be sure about anything, you're the only one I'm certain of."**

She looked at him, her eyes pooling with tears.

**"I'm a nobody. My sister died, my mom and dad never accepted me because I was a wreck. But ever since I knew of you, I found my way. I found everything I needed to keep going. I don't know what it meant, or why it had to be me, but it was something I know I'll forever be thankful about."**

**"So if this is to be our last night, if it's the last time. Or if I only have tomorrow, I'm ready to spend it with you."**

A lone tear escaped Mick's right eye as she hugged him tightly. Zeke rubbed her back and stopped himself from tearing up.

 **"What if it wasn't me?"** Michaela asked. **"What if you didn't find me in that magazine? What if... what if you didn't go here that night? What if--"**

 **"Then I'll find you. In any other way."** He smiles in assurance. **"I am ready to be a drug addict and be arrested by the hottest cop I will ever meet."** He laughed.

 **"Or I can be a cook at Grace's kitchen and meet her sister-in-law."**

Mick can't help but snort. She pulled away from the hug and cupped his face to plant a kiss on his lips. 

**"And if I have to get shot in the gut and be challenged by the callings, I'd do it all over again if it meant having this life with you."** She replied, pressing her forehead against his. **"So stay, okay? Stay for as long as you can."**

 **"I will."** He whispered. **"I love you so much, Mrs. Landon."**

 **"I will love you forever."** She whispers back. 

**"Forever."**


End file.
